


Stay

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, sorry Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Daiki is a depressed lonely little fluffball





	Stay

"I want nothing more than to stay the night," Daiki sobbed, sitting on the edge of Yabu's hotel bed in his pj's, curled up, arms around his knees and Yabu looked at him with wide eyes, sitting across him on the bed.

They had just had some conversation about work, pokemon go and food and when it had become really late, Daiki had still lingered around, becoming quieter and avoiding Yabu's gaze and questions if anything was wrong until it had turned into this.

"I want you to hold me, and fall asleep in your arms," Daiki hid his face in his sleeve, rubbing his eyes as he let his head down, hairstrands hanging in his face, his voice becoming quieter, almost inaudible little hiccups as Yabu kept staring at him, sitting across the bed. Daiki slowly looked up again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just.. I don't know what has gotten into me, I guess I'll leave.." he attempted to get up from the bed when two long strong arms swung around him tightly from behind, grabbing him, embracing him.

Yabu pulled him against his form, petting his hair and Daiki made a little noise of surprise, eyes wide and full of genuine tears as he turned his face around to look at the tall blonde man. Yabu nuzzled his nose into Daiki's brunette hair, holding him for a moment in silence before speaking to him soothingly.

"Stay"


End file.
